


A SortaMalicious Christmas Eve

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Adventures in the SortaMalicious MadHouse [24]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 2nd MadHouse Christmas fic, a bit longer than last year, i've made so many new friends!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Do I want a quiet Christmas at home, or a Christmas surrounded by madness and all my friends?This is a toughie.





	A SortaMalicious Christmas Eve

Another year, another Christmas in the MadHouse. This year, I feel a bit distant from everyone, but I'll still try to join in the activities that happen around the holiday season. 

I was sitting on the couch on this snowy Christmas Eve while petting the MadHouse pup. It was always calming petting the dog, but it made me miss my cat that was at home. With all the chaotic things in the MadHouse, I wouldn't feel so confident bringing my kitty into it all. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Ryan pulling a big tree into the house. 

"Keep walking straight, Ninji." Ryan coached from the front of the huge tree. NinjaMonkey Joe was helping from the middle of the tree. I'm surprised he wasn't sitting on it.

"I'm trying to make sure that we don't lose Jeremy in the back." Joe chuckled.

"Very funny, guys!" Bringing up the rear was Jeremy Dooley, the monster truck himself. Still surprising me with that bald head of his, he came marching in the house, with his Rimmy Tim winter gear.

The MadHouse pup ran over and barked at him. Jeremy chuckled and picked up the curious doggy.

"Hey, pal. What's up? You liking the jacket?"

"I think there are questions of why that color combination, but you're close." I joke from the couch.

"Tabi! Hey! Good to see ya! It's been, what? 5 months since I last saw ya? How's it going?" The guys finally managed to put the tree down. It almost reached the top of the mansion! Jeremy gave me a hug, while the sorta malicious pup went sniffing around in the kitchen.

"It's going well, I guess. It's Christmas Eve and I would be excited for Santa, but someone fucked that up last year." I glared at Ryan, who held his hands up in surrender.

"I mean... I had a reason, and you know it."

I rolled my eyes at the guy. No matter what, I'd always love Ryan as one of my good friends. But, damn, was he an idiot sometimes. 

"What cookies are you leaving out for me?" Ryan asked, leaning close to me as if I were telling him a secret.

"It's cookies made out of 'none of your damn business,' Haywood." I push him away. Jeremy laughed at this.

"Damn, Ryan! She's gotten sassier, too! You didn't tell me that during the signing!" he laughed.

"Ryan, where did you put the decorations?" NinjaMonkey Joe asked. "I wanna start hanging things on the tree. Maybe I can put the star on top..?" he hinted hopefully.

"We'll see. Putting the star on top is a huge honor, and I have to pick the perfect person to do it." Ryan nodded. "The ornaments are downstairs in the basement, next to Stu's food."

"Gotcha. Be right back!" my Mad Bro swung away and headed off to not be Stu Food himself.

Jeremy got up from the couch and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna head back for now. It's been quite the adventure, chopping this tree down and all that fun stuff. I'll see you at the Christmas party tomorrow?"

"You got it, Jeremy. Thanks again for your help." Ryan gave Jeremy a hug and then a pat on the back as Lil J headed for the door.

"Will I see you at the party, Tabi?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I'm actually debating on whether to go or not." 

"I hope you do. It's gonna be fun! See ya!" Jeremy waved as he left the MadHouse. 

Ryan sat next to me on the couch. Uh-oh.

"Tabi. What do you mean, you're not going to the party tomorrow night?" he asked me with worry on his face.

I sighed. "I dunno. I keep getting that damn nagging feeling in my brain that maybe I don't belong. Even on Christmas, I feel like such an outsider."

"But, you're inside the house! Do I have the jokes or what?" Ghost Ray appeared, eating the popcorn on a string, clearly meant for the tree.

"Damn it, Ray! Now we gotta string more!" Kate, my MadHouse mummy and Kiki, one of my newest and best friends, ran from the kitchen to confront the ghost.

"Hey. You had yummy popcorn sitting in a bowl, unguarded. I didn't see any LazarBeams, or booby-traps or a rigged explosive. Easiest way to get popcorn ever. Or, y'know, going to the movies, but that would involve going outside." Ghost Ray took another bite.

"If you weren't dead, I'd kill you." Kate grumbled.

"Nah, you love me." Ghost Ray flew back in the kitchen.

"Tabi, how do you deal with this everyday?" Kiki asked me. 

I just shrugged. "Don't ask me. Ask the person who has been haunted by him for ages." I point to Ryan, playing fetch with the madhouse pup. I think there was a chicken bone in the trash from a few days ago. Uhh...I have questions.

"I mean, you get used to it, Kiki." Ryan sighed. 

"Again, you both love me. Now, give me some figgy pudding. The song told me to demand it." Ghost Ray deadpanned.

Kate and Kiki just face-palmed and went back into the kitchen, trying to make their food ghost-proof.

I turn back to Ryan. "Anyway, I just don't think I'll be in a partying mood this year. Maybe I'll just want a nice, quiet Christmas-"

"At home? Really?" Ryan sighed. "Don't leave us again. We've just gotten used to having you back! Look, why don't you help us decorate the tree? That's always fun!" 

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Aww, yeah!! Time to deck the halls! Let's blast those Christmas tunes!" I looked at the stairs to see Kayla and Steph running down the stairs with ornaments that they've made. How do I know they've made them? There was glitter and tape and other signs of mess on their clothes. 

Kayla turned on Spotify and blasted her Christmas song playlist. "Jingle Bell Rock" started to play as she and Steph started singing from the top of their lungs. It also looked like the MadHouse pup was dancing and barking along with them.

"JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL ROCK..."

"Wow. 'Tis the season for earplugs." Ryan joked, covering his ears.

Steph stuck her tongue out at him while Kayla just flipped him off. 

As if on cue, Joe came running in with Jenna and Nissa in tow, each carrying boxes of sparkly things. "We found the decorations!!" he announced. He heard the Christmas music and starting singing along, too. Soon enough, we were all humming along as we all grabbed the various lights and tinsel and garland to decorate with. 

"Come on, Ryan! Sing with us!" Kayla tossed some silver tinsel around him like a feather boa.

"No, thank you. I'll leave the off-key festivities to you. You seem to be doing well." Ryan smirked.

"Shut up! You suck, Ryan!" Kayla joked.

"I'll be back soon! I have some last minute wrapping to do and I gotta make sure Ghost Ray doesn't snoop around in my room. Have fun, everyone!" Ryan waved as he went back upstairs to his room.

I was taking pictures and videos of everyone partying and having fun. But, it looked like Kate was having none of it. She dangled a Christmas cookie in front of my phone and I looked at her.

"Tabi, go do things. Go decorate." Kate pointed to the tree surrounded by my friends.

"I like being here, though!" I whined. The MadHouse pup gave a growl at me. I think I know what puppy wants me to do.

"Go on, Tabi. I know you love Christmas as much as we do." She paused as she heard the song change to the Mariah Carey classic. "And you'd better go now before everyone attempts to sing that high note at the end." 

My eyes go wide as I put my phone away and join everyone in decorating.

Nissa found the box of lights and was dragging it outside. Ghost Ray swooped down to pick the box up for her.

"Nissa, please. Leave hanging up the lights to the pro. Plus, I can fly. You can't. I got this." Ghost Ray gave Nissa a thumbs up and flew outside with the box. 

Nissa just shrugged. "I was gonna ask him, anyway." and went back to decorating the tree.

I chuckled as I saw Jenna running around the tree, jumping as high as she could, throwing glittery garland everywhere. Some of it hit the tree, some hit the floor. "Christmas spirit and sparkly things must be shared everywhere!" Jenna exclaimed.

NinjaMonkey was good for reaching those hard-to reach spots on the tree. Hanging baubles of different colors and sizes around the giant tree. With all of us around it, I'm surprised it hasn't started swaying. 

The doorbell rang and I ran to go get it, but not before Jenna threw some pink glitter in my hair. Welp. That's not gonna get washed out for a while.

I opened the front door, but no one was there. Instead was a little box on the doorstep, decorated in orange and purple. I brought it inside and closed the door. "Uhh, someone left us a package...?"

"Who's it from?" Kayla asked.

"No idea." I read the tag. "To: the MadHouse. From, the Rally." 

"Rally? Oh, the Monster Trucks Rally House! That's the house Jeremy has not far from here! I visit there sometimes." my Mad Bro Joe exclaimed.

I open the small box to reveal a tiny Monster truck ornament. "Aww! It's cute!" I put it next to the sortaHEART ornament that Steph made. "There. The Battle Buddies are together on the tree."

The MadHouse pup knocks over a box and barks at what was found inside of it.

"What is it?" Nissa reached into the box and found the tree-topper, a Christmas Star. 

"Oooh~!" we all gasped in awe.

"The tree is so tall! Who's gonna put it at the top?" I ask.

"I'll do it!" NinjaMonkey Joe dropped down to the ground and grabbed the star with his tail. He climbed up the beautifully decorated tree and put the star on the top. We all cheered and clapped, knowing that we have all contributed to this amazing tree standing before us.

"Hey, guys! The lights are done. You're welcome, I'm awesome. No need to tell me. You'll see what a kick ass job I've done tonight." Ghost Ray flew in and stated proudly.

"Can't wait, Ray!" Nissa gives a thumbs up. 

"I'm hungry now. I want food." Kayla pouted. "I'm gonna get food. And Christmas cookies. See ya!" she waved and ran to the kitchen. Soon, everyone else followed her with shouts of "HEY!" "SAVE SOME COOKIES FOR ME!" and "YAY COOKIES!" 

I stayed behind and looked up at the tree. Man, was it a beautiful sight. When we come together, we can do anything, even decorate. 

Together. 

Right. 

I take out my phone and take a selfie with the tree shining bright behind me and tweet: "O Christmas Tree, you're just like me. Once surrounded by people, and now all alone."

I gave the tree a hug. "Don't worry, new friend. We can be alone together."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Well...that would've happened if my MadHouse mummy, Kate, didn't come through the kitchen doors and grab me by the ear, starting to pull me back in the kitchen with the others.

"Nope! None of that! [me going "ow ow ow ow" through all this] You're eating cookies with us, damn it!" 

Guess there's no alone time for this kitty!


End file.
